


Secret Santa

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: It's the fifth anniversary of Friendsmas with your favorite college friends. This year you have a chance of romance when you pull your crush's name for Secret Santa. But will chances be taken or will things remain friendly?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Secret Santa

"Okay everyone! The time has come to draw names for the Secret Santa. Now remember no cheating, if you pick your own name we have to draw again. I'll come around with the bag." Hyorin explained, shuffling the bag before making her way around the circle of friends. Secret Santa for your Friendsmas had been going strong for five years now, starting when you were all upperclassmen in college. Sometimes, it was crazy to think how time had passed and yet with every passing year you all grew closer and closer. Especially when said friends were _very _handsome, especially Lee Hoseok. Not only was he tall but he was also built like a tank. Still, despite his muscular body the man had the softest of hearts and you couldn't help but fall for him. But you weren't willing to risk your friendship to _shoot your shot _as the kids say today and throw a wrench in the group dynamics if things were to ever go wrong. So here you sit across from Hoseok, gazing absentmindedly at him until Hyorin steps in front of you.____

__

__

__"Your turn Y/N." She smiles, shuffling the bag a bit. Reaching in, you pluck a piece of paper and unfold it gently. Your eyes widen as you recognize the familiar name, your cheeks heating up as fate decided this would be the year you receive your crush as your Secret Santa. Biting your lip, you tuck the paper away hoping no one notices your reaction but your solace is short lived as your friend Julie pokes your side._ _

__"Hey who'd you get?" She whispers curiously. You shake your head and zip your lips, causing her to groan._ _

__"Booooooo. You're no fun." Julie sighs as everyone finishes picking. Just then Hyorin chimes in, staring at Julie who looked away quickly, “It seems I need to remind you all of the rules. No asking who each other has and no exchanges with a limit of $30,” she stops before turning around to look at the group, “did anyone pick themselves?" The group gives varied responses of no and shaking heads._ _

__"Great! You have exactly one week to buy your Secret Santa a gift. You can check the game website to see what your person wished for. Please make sure you also bring something for the potluck dinner." She announces, causing a cheer. Everyone breaks out into their own conversations for a bit before heading out of Hyorin and Julie's apartment._ _

__Once you were in the safety of your car, you pulled up Hoseok's wishlist. You expected to see a list of three of our things, but instead he had surprised you by writing "anything :)". Because that _totally_ would be easy to find in stores. Then again, that was right on par for his personality: sweet and grateful for even the smallest of things. You sighed, clearly in way too deep for this man as you rack your brain for options. Sadly, you were so deep in thought that the knock on your car window makes you jump and bobble your phone. You roll the window down._ _

__

__

__"Joonie! You scared the crap out of me!" You yell, hand over your chest to steady your heartbeat._ _

__"Sorry I didn't mean to. My car battery died and I need a jump. You're the last person still here." He answered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck._ _

__"No worries, hop in and I'll drive over to your car. I have the cables in the back." Joonie smiles as he jumps in the passenger seat. Within five minutes, his car was up and running._ _

__"Thanks Y/N! By the way, are you going to confess to Hoseok this year?" He asks nonchalantly causing you to spit out your water._ _

__"W-w-what are you talking about?" You ask, causing him to chuckle._ _

__"I saw your phone. You had his list up, or lack thereof I should say. Plus I know how much you like him. Maybe you should take advantage of the opportunity, you know?" Joonie offers up with a sly wink._ _

__"Am I that obvious? Please tell me no one else knows?" You ask groaning when he gives you a shy smile._ _

__"Everyone but him of course but hey we're rooting for you. Just think about it, yeah?" He says again before saying goodbye and driving off in his car, effectively leaving you with food for thought. Would this be the right time? Maybe. Could it backfire? Absolutely. But there was a chance it could work out. You continued to work out your thoughts as you drove back to your apartment before ultimately deciding you would take a chance._ _

__*********_ _

__Julie and you went out to grab some bubble tea as you shopped for your Secret Santas. She had been one of your closest friends in the group despite being the extrovert to your introvert. But like they say, opposites attract. Taking a sip of your passionfruit green tea, you pass a small bookstore when Julie drags you in saying how this is perfect for her person. You can only laugh when she comically walks up and down the aisles to find the book, her legs practically a blur. She emerges victoriously as she locates the book and pays for it quickly._ _

__"Well I'm set! Where would you like to go?" She asks as she loops in her arm with yours. You both continue walking down the bustling downtown streets filled with busy shoppers and children caroling._ _

__"Mmmm not sure. Just window shopping until something catches my eye." You admit honestly causing her to nod._ _

__"Yeah that's what happens when your person doesn't have much of a list. I told him to add something but he wouldn't saying "it's more fun that way". Hoseok is truly something special." She says before sipping her tea. Your head quickly whips around to look at her._ _

__"How did you know I had Hoseok?"_ _

__"Well _a little birdie _might have casually spilled the beans. But that's not the interesting story. The fun part is I heard Hoseok traded with someone to get a _particular _person." Julie grins, the smirk on her pink lips._ _ ____

__

__

__"What? But there's supposed to be no exchanges." You say, sticking to Hyorin's rules. Julie laughs as she adds, "Well apparently he has something in mind this year, the perfect present if you will. Rumor has it he got it in advance of us drawing names. But he had to switch with Kyunnie and you _know _he probably made Hoseok promise him something crazy." Even you can't help but laugh at the thought. Changkyun was one of the youngest in the group and was known for being very crafty and smart. He usually won all bets and had been owed multiple favors. Long story short, you did not want to owe Kyunnie anything._ _ __

__

__

__"I wonder what he's planning." You ask openly, trying not to fantasize him making a grand gesture for you or anything. Julie has a small smile but hides it a bit._ _

__"Me too but I guess we'll have to wait and see." She shrugs as you keep walking. Turning your head, you see a nice little tech shop with a great holiday display including a fancy pair of red wireless headphones. And they happened to be his favorite color, giving you more reason to stop._ _

__"I think I found my gift." You smile before heading into the shop._ _

__*********_ _

__"Hey Hoseok. Fancy meeting you here." Kyunnie grins, pulling up a seat at Wonho's table as the older man sips his coffee in the city's coffee shop._ _

__"Hey Kyun. Please don't tell me you're calling in your favor now. I didn't expect you to cash in an IOU so soon." Hoseok groans before taking another sip. Changkyun smirks as his eyes stay on Hoseok's._ _

__"Well like I said the other day, I agreed but didn't know what I wanted from you. And now I do know but I think you'll be pleased. I'm giving you the deal of a lifetime." He boasts, taking a sip of his coffee as he leans forward._ _

__"My favor I want to cash in is for you to finally confess to Y/N this year at the party." Changkyun says coolly, not missing how his friend's eyes widen._ _

__"W-what? That's your favor?" Hoseok asks in disbelief._ _

__"Mhmmm. I didn't switch names with you to waste this opportunity. Plus I know how close you two are." Kyun answers, taking another sip. Hoseok sighed. He couldn't believe the youngest had found out his little secret. Hoseok tried to keep his feelings on the low, he had always admired you. Not only were you smart and driven, but you had a caring heart and quite the sense of humor._ _

__"You really think this is a good idea?" Hoseok questions and Kyun responds with a nod, "If I didn't, I'd use my favor on something else wouldn't I?" The younger man teases him slightly causing the older to laugh._ _

__"True. Well I guess it's settled then. God, this is so much pressure." Hoseok groans loudly, prompting him for another sip. Changkyun just pats his back as he gets up to leave._ _

__"You got this Hoseok. Make it a good one." He confirms before heading out of the cafe and leaving the eldest with his thoughts._ _

__*********_ _

__You knocked on the door to the apartment to have Julie open the door with a big smile._ _

__“Y/N! Good to see you, come in!” She ushered you in before giving you a big hug and putting your present under the fake tree. The smell of the chicken wafts into your nose as you head into the kitchen to start helping Hyorin set the table. Within ten minutes, the table was full of food and the fridge stocked with plenty of drinks._ _

__As the time passed, your friends piled into the apartment dropping their gifts off. The last to arrive was Hoseok who showed up with a sweet treat in addition to his present. Everyone cheered as his arrival meant they could finally sit and eat. You take a seat next to Julie and Hoseok, trying to keep the smile off your lips as your eyes discreetly run over Hoseok’s body admiring the white hoodie, ripped blue jeans, and red sneakers._ _

__“Thank you all for joining our fifth annual Friendsmas. As always, please enjoy the food. After we eat, we’ll open gifts so don’t eat too fast.” Hyorin winks playfully, causing the group to laugh as the passing of plates begin. Hoseok looks over at you with a big smile as he puts his arm around your shoulder for a hug._ _

__“Good to see you again Y/N. Want some rice?” He smiles, before picking up the rice. Your eyes become fixated on his kind ones just for a second too long before you realize._ _

__“Oh yes please. Thank you Hoseokie.” You smile as he puts it on your plate. Kyunnie who is on the other side of Hoseok starts to whine, “Hoseok! I want rice too. Don’t ignore me.” The oldest one just rolls his eyes and gives him the bowl, causing you to giggle. Kyunnie decides to be a bigger brat and adds, “You won’t put it on my plate but you’ll put it on Y/N’s? I see how it is. How come I’m not special?” You can’t see the grin on Kyunnie’s lips but Hoseok and the rest of the table can, causing the laughs to ring out again while your cheeks heat up. The older whispers a few words to him you can’t make out and the youngest gives a small apology. You wonder what he’s apologizing about but when Julie hands you the chicken you quickly forget._ _

__“Okay gift time! Go grab your gift from the tree.” Julie says, as the crowd goes around the tree looking for their name on the tag. You grab a small but heavy silver box with your name written in a pretty script. Sitting in a circle, everyone starts to open their gifts one by one. The gifts had been pretty good: books, a perfume set, CDs, and hoodies. The last to go were you and Hoseok. You opened the box and find a silver music box. Finding the wind up key, you turn it and a familiar tune plays causing you to tear up._ _

__“It’s my favorite song from my favorite play. Thank you.” You smile widely, trying not to let the tears show. Hyorin gives you a hug and coos, “You’re so cute. Okay Hoseok, you’re turn.” He smiles and opens his box and yells, “Yes! I’ve been looking for this everywhere!” They were red limited edition wireless headphones. Luckily for you, you knew the owner and you were able to make a deal on them. You kept a smile to yourself as Kyunnie admired them causing Hoseok to be a bit smug._ _

__With the laughter and drinks still going, you decided to step out onto the balcony to get a little bit of air. It had been rather warm for Christmas but still much cooler than inside. Just then the door opened and you turned to find Hoseok._ _

__"Hey." You acknowledged shyly causing him to smile back._ _

__"Hey Y/N." He smiles, standing next to you causing the butterflies to fill your stomach._ _

__"It was you wasn't it?" He asked, causing your cheeks to flush. His laugh fills the air and you can't help but laugh too._ _

__"Guilty as charged. Just like you were mine right? This wasn't on my list. I know it was over the limit." You tease and it's his turn to be shy. The strong man rubs the back of his neck._ _

__"Yes but you're worth it Y/N." The words come out coolly and you can't help but turn to look at him. Just then you could see the confidence oozing from his presence. Was this the moment you had been waiting for?_ _

__"Y/N I know we have been friends for a while. I would really like to take you out sometime, just the two of us." Hoseok says looking deep in your eyes. Your heart leaps with joy as it screams finally._ _

__"I'd like that a lot." You smile causing him to smile widely._ _

__"Yeah?" He asks again, prompting you to nod and giggle. Hoseok goes in and pulls you close for a hug, letting you feel all his muscles, but most importantly the beating of his heart as it matches the rhythm of yours. You look up at him with twinkling eyes until you both see the panel blinds moving slightly._ _

__"Ah, it looks like we have an audience. We should head back in." He smiles and kisses your cheek softly, causing you to giggle._ _

__"Finally!" They scream as they welcome you both back into the apartment._ _


End file.
